1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant products, and more particularly to a seat cover for a shopping cart seat or high chair, wherein the seat cover includes a liner and a plush character.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to parents, conventional shopping carts or buggies are typically equipped with a seat for accommodating an infant or toddler. The seat is typically located adjacent the handlebar used to push the shopping cart and oriented such that the infant or toddler placed within the seat faces the adult pushing the shopping cart. The shopping cart is outfitted with a plastic flap which may be extended along the seat bottom to provide a firm, smooth surface for the buttocks of the infant within the seat, with the shopping cart further being configured to define a pair of openings adjacent such plastic flap to accommodate respective ones of the infant's or toddler's legs.
Though the seat of the shopping cart is provided with the above-described plastic flap, the majority of the seat is defined by the structural rods or members used to form the shopping cart. In this regard, that portion of the shopping cart defining the backrest of the seat typically consists of the steel bars alone, thus being extremely uncomfortable for the infant or toddler leaning against the back of the seat.
In recognition of the configuration of the seats within most shopping carts, there has been developed in the prior art various shopping cart seat covers which are adapted to be placed within the seat of a shopping cart to function as a cushioning liner which makes the seat substantially more comfortable for the infant or toddler placed therein.
Though these shopping cart seat covers provide an increased comfort level for the infant, they are generally devoid of any features specifically designed to provide interest or entertainment to the infant when seated therein. Thus, the infant or toddler may be reluctant to be seated within the seat cover, or may quickly become bored after sitting in the seat cover for a short period of time.
The present invention provides a uniquely configured shopping cart seat cover or insert which may be interfaced to a shopping cart in a traditional manner, and is specifically adapted to include a plush character to provide an inviting environment for the toddler seated therein. These, and other advantages of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.